Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices with variable capacitance (varactors), and more particularly to varactors formed with graphene dielectric.
Description of the Related Art
Varactors in silicon technologies have a maximum Cmax/Cmin ratio of 5. This limits the performance of circuits that require variable capacitance, e.g., voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs). A varactor is an essential component of multiple digital, analog and mixed-signal integrated circuits (ICs). At mmWave frequencies latencies between passive and active components must be minimized. This typically requires closely integrated components (preferably in the same substrate) for optimum performance.